KUROKO
by anclyne
Summary: Drabble singkat. berbagai momen yang menunjukkan sisi lain Kuroko. (KUROKO X READER) don't like don't read.


_**K.U.R.O.K.O**_

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi

**A/N : special Request for Kiseki no Shoujo member ! my imouto , Kiky Rie (^/^)/~ gomen kalo kurang nge-JLEBB ya nak ! *dirajam***

Pairing : Kuroko X Reader

Summary : Drabble singkat . berbagai momen yang menunjukkan sisi lain Kuroko.

Warning : Typo(s) , bad language , summary ngga sesuai cerita , no flame .

**Don't like don't Read !**

_**Enjoy and Happy Reading~**_

.

.

.

.

_**K for Kuudere**_

Kuroko Tetsuya—dia memang kekasihmu yang bisa dibilang memiliki sifat err.. _Kuudere _mungkin ? atau memang _kuudere_ akut. Sama sekali tidak memiliki selera humor, kau sendiri pun sampai saat ini masih mempertanyakan mengapa kau bisa tahan berpacaran dengannya .

"Ne, Tetsu-chan . kapan terakhir kali kau tertawa ?" tanyamu penasaran, memang harusnya bukan hal yang aneh jika kau menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu. Mengingat betapa langkanya kau melihat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tertawa—atau malah tidak pernah sama sekali ?

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu ?" katanya bertanya balik, dan masih tetap dengan ekspresi stoik nya.

"Tidak, hanya saja—um.. aku sepertinya belum pernah melihatmu tertawa." Ujarmu sambil menggaruk tengkukmu yang tidak gatal.

"_Souka_ ."

'Tuh kan ?' setelah mendapat jawaban darimu, seperti itulah reaksinya—tidak ada yang special. Bahkan dia tidak menjawa pertanyaanmu. _Ma_ , mau bagaimana lagi .. memang seperti itulah dia.

Kau pun beranjak dari tempat dudukmu untuk sekedar mengambil tasmu yang kau letakan tak jauh dari bangku _bench_ pemain. Lalu sambil melangkah mundur kau hendak memberitahu Kuroko bahwa kau ingin mengambil tas-mu "Tetsu-chan, aku ingin mengambil tas-ku dulu disa—UWAAA.. "

**BRUKKK **

tanpa disadari , kau pun tersandung bola basket yang berada dibelakangmu. Kau jatuh terduduk, sambil mengaduh memegangi bokongmu yang baru saja mencium lantai.

"I-_ittai _..uh, kenapa ada bola basket disini !" umpat mu kesal.

"Kau, baik-baik saja ?" mendengar suara monoton itu pun sontak membuatmu menoleh kearahnya—dan setelah melihatmu terjatuh pun raut wajahnya masih tidak berubah. Agak-menyebalkan . Pikirmu .

"Y-ya .. aku baik-baik sa—Kyaaa !" jawabmu namun kau segera menurunkan rok mu saat melihat ternyata rok mu tersingkap keatas yang menyebabkan _pantsu_ sedikit kelihatan. Wajahmu merona malu, dan parahnya pasti Kuroko melihatnya. 'MEMALUKAAANNN !' jeritmu dalam hati.

Kau pun sedikit melirik ke arahnya yang sedang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantumu berdiri. Sedikit mendongak keatas lagi—untuk melihat ekspresi wajahnya—dan-eh ?

Dia tersenyum—sangat lembut.

Wajahmu panas seketika. dan sepertinya sekarang kau tau apa yang membuatmu tahan bersamanya . ya , walaupun kau tidak pernah melihatnya tertawa—setidaknya , terkadang dia tersenyum lembut yang hanya dia tunjukkan padamu seorang.

_**U for Uke**_

Terkadang kau merasa kekasihmu yang memiliki wajah _cute_ dan imut itu adalah sebuah anugrah, namun terkadang juga kau merasa dia seperti—um.. jika istilah dalam _yaoi_ sih, dia sudah pasti masuk dalam golongan _uke_. Mengapa ? misalnya, disaat kau melihat Kuroko bersama Kagami. Jika dibandingkan dengan fisik dan wajah kagami yang garang , kekasihmu itu memang yah—kau bisa lihat sendiri. Terlihat rapuh dan lemah.

"_Ne , ne,_ kuroko_cchi _ ? jadi ini kekasihmu-_ssu_ ? Uwaahh.. _kawaiii_~ " ujar pria bersurai blonde yang tiba-tiba saja seenaknya memelukmu. Kau memaklumi nya karena kau memang tau karakter pria yang satu ini—yang notabene nya adalah mantan rekan kekasihmu saat masih Smp. Kise Ryouta.

"Ki-kise-kun ? a-aku sesak nafas , bisa lepaskan aku ?" katamu dengan sedikit canggung dan memang sudah tak tahan dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Eh ? _nande_ ? habisnya aku tidak menyangka kuroko_cchi _bisa punya—"

**DHESSS**— "Uwaakkhh ! ! "  
kau terkejut saat , tiba-tiba saja bola basket dengan mulusnya melesat mencium wajah tampan sang model .

"_Mou_ ! Koroko_cchi hidoii-ssu yo_ ! kenapa tiba-tiba meng-_Ignite pass_ ku –_ssu_ ?" kata Kise merengek sambil mengaduh memegangi wajah mulusnya yang habis dicium bola basket.

**DHUAKK**

"Uwaakhh ! ! " dan satu lagi bogem tendangan dibokong mengenai si pria blonde itu. Ahh.. malangnya, kau merasa sedikit kasihan dengannya.

"_Mou_ ! Kasamatsu-_senpai _ kenapa menendangku-_ssu_ ?!"

"_Baka_ Kise ! tentu saja Kuroko tidak suka kau memeluk kekasihnya !"

"HEEE ? ? Benarkah ? "

Kau yang mendengar pun segera menoleh pada Kuroko , kau bisa melihat sedikit seburat merah dikulit wajahnya yang pucat. Namun masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

_Souka_, kuroko memang kadang kala terlihat seperti _Uke_ . namun ada kalanya berubah menjadi _seme_ dengan caranya sendiri—jika untukmu tentunya.

_**R for Reason**_

Alasan mengapa kau dan Kuroko bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih sebenarnya sangat sederhana—malah bisa dibilang aneh. Hanya berawal dari kau tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan sekolah. Memang awalnya kau tidak terlalu suka pergi ke perpustakaan, lagi pula kau kesana bukan untuk membaca buku pelajaran atau mencari buku tebal lainnya. Tapi saat itu kau terpaksa pergi kesana karena , atap sekolah yang biasanya kau jadikan tempat nyaman untuk membaca _manga_, basah karena terguyur hujan.

Saat kau memasuki perpustakaan yang memang sedang sepi sepertinya, kau pun mencari tempat duduk yang kira-kira nyaman dan tidak akan terganggu. Dan kau menemukannya, terlihat kursi disudut dinding dekat jendela –namun kau tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang duduk disebelah bangku tersebut, sebelum benar-benar mendekatinya. Karna matamu memang sedikit minus.

Kau melihat seorang pria bersurai biru dengan kulit pucatnya sedang membaca buku—tidak, sepertinya itu adalah Light Novel.

"_Ano.. summimasen_, boleh aku duduk disini ?" tanyamu pada pria itu.

"—Kau bisa melihatku ?" katanya.

"HAAH ?" kau pun bingung dengan pertanyaanya, 'aku bisa melihatnya ? apa yang dia bilang barusan itu ? memangnya dia hantu ?'

"Ah_, iie_ . silahkan saja kalau kau mau duduk disini ." Ujarnya singkat, lalu kembali menatap novel yang sedang dia baca.

"Um. _Arigatou_ ."

Kau pun mulai membuka _manga_ yang sedaritadi ingin kau baca, namun tak lama kemudian kau merasa sedikit terusik karena sedikit penasaran dengan Light novel yang sedang pria disampingmu baca. Ya—kau agak-sedikit-tertariki-dengan-covernya. Sepertinya menarik.

"Eto.. um, _kimi _." panggilmu

Dia pun menolah kearahmu . " ya ?"

"Itu, boleh aku bertanya ? Novel apa yang sedang kau baca ?"

Dia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanmu, namun terlebih dulu menatapmu sejenak. Kau yang ditatap dengan ekspresi datar dan mata biru langitnya yang besar, membuatmu salah tingkah .

Hari-hari selanjutnya setelah pertemuan itu, entah bagaimana kau dan dia menjadi sering sekali saling berbagi berbicara . Entah itu tentang novel yang sedang dia baca, atau pun manga yang kau baca. Kau tak lagi pergi ke atap, namun memilih menghabiskan waktu ke perpustakaan hanya untuk sekedar berbincang dengan pria itu, dan yang sudah kau ketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Walaupun kau tau, dia itu jarang sekali berbicara. Yah, jangankan bericara .. saat berbicara denganmu pun dia hampir tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi nya. Namun entah mengapa, lambat laun membuatmu nyaman saat bersamanya—menurutmu dia memang berbeda . Dan saat kau sadari, kau telah jatuh cinta dengannya.

Sebulan kemudian, entah ada angin apa. Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko memberikanmu sebuah _manga shoujo_, yang dia bilang "Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya ditoko buku, jadi ku belikan untukmu."

Kau yang merasa senang pun segera membuka halaman pertama, namun terhenti saat kau melihat secarik kertas kecil terselip disana. Yang berisi :

" _Daisuki desu , Tsukiatte kudasai._ -Kuroko T.-"

Momen sederhana yang membuatmu dan kuroko menjadi sepasang kekasih sampai saat ini, berawal dari Novel dan _manga_. Jenis yang berbeda, tapi jika perbedaan itu menyatukan. Bukankah itu baik ?

_**O for Ohayou**_

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah termasuk siswa yang senang datang pagi saat berangkat sekolah, berbeda sekali denganmu yang berangkat sekolah disaat waktu yang terbilang mepet jam masuk sekolah. Bahkan sampai pernah kau akhirnya membolos karena yakin tidak akan diizinkan masuk. Bukan karena kau bangun kesiangan atau jarak rumahmu yang jauh, tidak—bukan itu. Tapi kau memang sengaja mengulur waktu, dan tanpa sadar berakibat jam sudah menunjukkan waktu masuk sekolah . Dan pada akhirnya Kuroko mengetahui kebiasaan burukmu itu,

"Kau terlambat lagi hari ini ?" tanyanya dengan nada yang monoton seperti biasa .

"Begitulah , hehehe " jawabmu sambil meringis.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu ."

"HAH ? " dan pernyataannya tersebut sukses membuatmu berbengong ria, tanpa bisa menolak .

Esok harinya, dan benar saja. Kau melihat Kuroko sedang menunggu didepan rumahmu. Alhasil kau tidak bisa bermalas-malas seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Ya kau taulah—tidak mungkin kan membuat seseorang menunggu lama, apa lagi itu kekasihmu sendiri. kau yang sudah selesai bersiap pun bergegas keluar menemui Kuroko yang sudah menunggumu , seperti biasa—sambil membaca Novel.

"_Ohayou_ Tetsu-chan ! " sapamu dan dia pun menoleh.

"_Ohayou_ ."

Hari-hari berikutnya Kuroko terus menjeputmu dan berangkat sekolah bersamamu, kau tidak lagi terlambat. Dan sepertinya tidak mungkin terlambat lagi . berdampak positif memang, dan satu lagi—sepertinya kau tidak akan menolak untuk bangun sepagi apapun jika itu bisa menghabiskan waktu pagi mu dengan Kuroko.

_**K for Kissu**_

Yang kau tau, di dunia ini ada bermacam-macam jenis ciuman. Entah itu mencium pipi , kening untuk sekedar menunjukkan kasih sayang. Dan itu pun sudah sering kau dapatkan dari orang tuamu , dari kecil sampai sekarang pun masih kau dapatkan—mungkin terkadang. Namun yang tidak kau ketahui—bukannya benar-benar tidak tau, tapi kau tau dari _manga_ yang sering kau baca bahwa ada yang namanya ciuman di bibir. Ya kau tau itu menunjukkan kasih sayang juga, yang hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Namun yang sebenarnya kau tidak ketahui adalah , mengapa di bibir ? memangnya apa bedanya dengan pipi dan kening ? bukankan itu sama saja ? dan lagi pula—apa rasanya ?

Dan untuk mengusir rasa penasaranmu itu, dengan bodohnya kau menanyakan pada Kuroko.

"_Ne_, Tetsu-chan . apa bedanya ciuman di pipi dan kening dengan ciuman di bibir ? dan apa rasanya ? apa kau sudah pernah ?"

Kuroko yang sedaritadi sedang meminum Vanilla Shake ditangannya ,hampir saja tersedak mendengar pertanyaanmu yang menurutnya—tidak mungkin keluar dari mulutmu. dia pun mencoba bersikap sewajarnya walaupun sepertinya dalam hati agak terkejut.

"—Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu ?"

Kau yang ditanya balik pun sebenarnya bingung juga bagaimana menjelaskannya, alhasil kau pun hanya menunduk dan menggaruk tenggkuk mu yang tidak gatal.

"_Summimasen_ , " itulah yang kau dengar dari mulutnya, saat kau tersadar bibir mu telah menempel dengan bibir Kuroko. Sentuhan singkat yang sukses membuat jantungmu hampir meledak dan wajahmu merona merah sempurna.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku. " ujar Kuroko padamu sesaat melepas ciumannya, lalu mengelus puncak kepalamu dengan lembut.

Sekarang kau tau apa perbedaan dari ciuman itu, tidak bisa dijelaskan secara gamblang . namun satu hal yang kau pelajari—

Jangan pernah bertanya hal privasi pada kekasihmu.

_**O for Over protective**_

Disaat kau merasa minder dengan gadis bersurai merah muda ,bernama Momoi satsuki yang terbilang sangat—err.. 'berisi' itu. Kau berfikir mungkin seharusnya sedikit memakai make up atau mengubah gaya berpakaianmu agar seperti siswi-siswi populer lainnya.

Namun sayangnya disaat kau bertanya bagaimana penampilan barumu pada Kuroko, kau malah dihadiahi Deathgalare yang tidak biasanya dia tunjukkan. kau merasa aneh, karena jelas-jelas teman sekelasmu bahkan rekan satu tim Kuroko berkata penampilanmu lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Kau sedikit kecewa karena usahamu terbilang sia-sia. Dan esoknya kau pun kembali berpenampilan seperti semula.

"Wuahh, (Name) syukurlah kau sudah kembali seperti semula."

"Ehh ? memangnya kenapa Koganei-_senpai_ ?" tanyamu heran, karena jelas sekali dia lah yang kemarin memujimu habis-habisan.

"Ah, e-eto ..sebenarnya—"

"—Kami hampir saja mati di _Ignite-pass_ Kuroko kemarin, karena senang dengan penampilanmu." Ceplos Kagami.

Dan jawaban Kagami kembali sukses membuatmu ber 'HAH' ria .

Yang kau sadari kemudian adalah, Kuroko tidak suka jika dirimu menarik perhatian—kecuali untuk dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Owari .**


End file.
